Romance
by Haniyasu-Hime
Summary: The Sanzo-ikkou as women... What's this Gravitational attraction between Suzumi and Kanna? Who's getting in the way and Who's gonna do something about it? More importantly who's who! (read and review)
1. Lift Me From This Place

Romance  
  
A fanfic by: Genjo Suzumi  
  
Disclaimers: Gensoumaden Saiyuki is NOT mine. It belongs to Kazuya Minekura, as everyone would probably know by now. Standard Disclaimers apply. This is YURI/SHOUJO-AI. In Saiyuki? How? Why not read and find out? Pairings: 3 (Sanzo) 8 (Hakkai) Also hinting Gojyo(5)/Hakkai(8). And a whole lot of Gojyo/Zenon Of course, there are a few notes to consider in this one.  
  
Genjo Suzumi --- Genjo Sanzo (duh) Chou Kanna --- Cho Hakkai (Don't I have anything better to do?) Sha Natsumi --- Sha Gojyo (This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?) Son Chiyo --- Son Goku (Ehehehehe)  
  
Horikawa Airana --- Zenon  
  
(ducks the stuff thrown at her) And let the craziness begin! Oh and Homura and the others make an appearance here. But only Homura and Shien are guys.  
  
Hokusei High 3:30 p.m.  
  
Thirty minutes till dismissal time.  
  
Tanaka-sensei's been discussing for the past three hours now and he hasn't gotten the clue that no one's been listening. It's either that or the old senile idiot isn't threatening enough for the studens to take seriously.  
I'm bored myself. In fact, everything seems to be even more boring than the day before. Everything has become routine. They said a man cam be killed from boredom, boredom is one of the evils of the world that should be avoided.  
So, why am I still alive?  
  
''Genjo-kun! Genjo-kun!''  
  
A young woman looked up. Her deep violet eyes glanced at the teacher who was looking at her. She didn't really care. The rest of the class was throwing papers at each other behind the teacher's back. She tossed her long blonde hair back as she leaned back and looked down at her notes.  
''Buddhism, do it yourself religion. Right action, right thoughts and right livelihood.'' She looked up at the teacher and sighed. ''Did I get that right?''  
The teacher only glanced back at the class, seeing that no one was paying attention. He had sighed. ''Class dismissed. Quiz tomorrow on two chapters. Get your sorry asses out of my classroom.''  
The students were only too happy to oblige. They all rushed out, pouring out of their rooms. Suzumi didn't even look back as she got up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Tying her hair up, she walked out of the classroom.  
The boys glanced at her as she walked by. How could they not? A tall slender young woman of sixteen, golden hair, Her eyes slightly drooped and yet gave her features more sharpness. Her thin rose colored lips that always formed a slight scowl. Her skin color was fair that it almost made her look celestial if it weren't for the expression on her face. She was mostly talk of the boys who were part of the varsity. As if she'd let them near her anyway.  
She was sick of it. She never had a boyfriend and everyone kept forcing themselves on her. ''The most untouchable high school student in the sophomore year.'' That was her title. It's not that no one wanted her. It was quite the opposite. Everyone kept asking her out, trying to catch her attention. Half the varsity boys would crawl on their hands and knees if that's what she wanted. She kept telling them to leave her alone. She didn't want anyone. She didn't and never felt the need for anyone.  
There was a time that one of the boys actually got too desperate for her attention that he backed her up into a corner. But she knew that she'd rather die than have his hands on her. She had beaten him up so badly that he had six stitches across his face.  
The boys knew better then. She was definitely 'no easy trip.'  
  
She didn't even want to start on her parents at home. They kept asking her why she didn't have a boyfriend. Why she never brought anyone home. She would get sick of her mother's nagging, her father's disapproval of her 'anti-socialness.' Only her older brother, Komyo understood. Komyo was actually her brother and best friend at the same time.  
She was somehow tired of the same old same old. The nagging, the boys chasing after her like dogs, she basically wanted to lock herself up in a room where she could never be disturbed by anyone. She wanted to scream for them to get away from her. Which she did from time to time. The other girls never liked her, they said she was too violent for a woman. They would stay away from her, which was basically fine for her.  
Something pained her that she would rather forget. There was a time she almost did have a boyfriend. She liked him. She respected him. Though he could get obnoxious from time to time. His name was Rikudo. A childhood friend of hers. The only person she talked to beside Komyo. Everyone was afraid of Suzumi - except him. He treated her like a real person. He understood and listened to everything she had to say and respected her for it.  
Then by the time she was around fourteen - everyone had been commenting about how much of a lovely woman she was growing up to be. Unfortunately - this fact also blinded Rikudo. One night at a New Year's party, he had gotten her drunk and had tried his advances at her. She was fully aware of this fact. And she didn't want to hurt him. She struggled and tried to push him away. Rikudo had almost gotten through with it - determined to get what he wanted out of it, he slapped her around a few times, pushed her around roughly, bruised her and even got his hands on her in more ways than one. That's when Suzumi snapped and fought back to the fullest. He ended up paying for it with a few of his permanent teeth and two ribs.  
Ever since then, she knew not to trust anyone but herself. She drove suitors away, she didn't tell her parents about the incident. She didn't even tell Komyo. She kept to herself a whole lot more. She began to hate a lot of things and a lot of people around her.  
But there were the good things in life. She had a few friends - scratch that, she had three. She didn't even want to refer to them as that considering the fact that they got to her nerves once in a while.  
Son Chiyo was a friend of hers from the freshmen level. A nice, cheerful, energetic and yet simple minded young girl. She had be-friended Suzumi when she was around nine. They didn't become very good friends until Suzumi turned thirteen of course. She was a son of a friend of her mother's and she was always around to cheer Suzumi up. At least try anyway. Anyway, whether she showed it or not. She appreciated her.  
Sha Natsumi. One of the most popular girls in high school. ''The regular heartbreaker.'' Or ''scandalous candy.'' She had the guys at the palm of her hands like putty. She was flashy, confident, a little vulgar and kick ass. And she knew it, using it to her full of advantage. If they weren't after Suzumi, they were after her. Of course, even though she is a little laid back - she was a reliable big sister figure.  
And of course. There was Chou Kanna. Suzumi had known her for long as well. Kanna was orphaned when she was nine and had lived with her older sister after they survived the fire where both their parents died trying to help them escape. It didn't help that years after that, her older sister also died. This meant she lived with her best friend, Natsumi where she still stayed until today.  
Now there was an unspoken thing with her and Kanna. Between the four of them, they were the ones who talked a lot. They understood each other in someway - she didn't know how. Was it the fact that they both had rotten luck with men somehow. Or was it more than that. There was gentleness to Kanna that she couldn't quite put a finger on. She was always there to understand and to listen. She accepted her for who she was without complaint. There were times that she was stern with her if needed, but she appreciated that somehow and she liked it.  
It was almost as if they had some sort of strange profound connection.  
There were times that she denied it to herself, that she felt some sort of attraction towards her sometimes. She knew this couldn't happen of course. Kanna already had a boyfriend. And that was no surprise - someone like her was bound to be taken as a lot of people would say. He was an intelligent young man from an elite society-like family. Rich, composed. Someone you can definitely take home to mother. Of course, it was annoying how he would be polite towards her, Natsumi and Chiyo and be such a hypocrite about it. She sighed as she looked up, quickening her footsteps, ignoring the whispers of the girls and the boys as she passed by. She made a left turn when she passed by a couple of boys from the varsity. A redhead immediately nudged one of the boys, she scowled and kept walking, when she froze and felt a hand run up her skirt.  
She dropped her books and whirled around, moving away as she could, hearing them laugh. She glared at them and walked towards the redhead.  
''Did you do that?'' she asked, obviously angry. He smirked at her and walked towards her. ''What if I did? What are you going to do? Run off to your girl friends?''  
Suzumi scowled at him. ''What the hell makes you think I need them?''  
  
''Come on, Suzumi-chan!'' one of them chimed in as he stood beside his friend. ''We're just having a little fun.''  
Suzumi looked at him and shook her head. ''Fun?'' she asked.  
A fist had rammed into the redhead's jaw sending him crashing back to the lockers. His other friends had backed away, Suzumi immediately cracked her knuckles before turning away.  
''Leave me the hell alone or you'll be needing a new face, Ichirou.'' She said in a warning tone as she walked off. Everyone was looking at her. She looked at them sharply.  
''Nanda? Show's over! Get lost!'' she said as she picked up her books and walked off. No one dared say anything more. She made another left turn as she then heard hands clapping. She looked up.  
''Ii sou, Ii Sou, Suzumi-chan!'' Natsumi said as she smirked and winked. ''You sure showed that bastard.'' Suzumi saw a young woman with long blood red hair and two slits of crimson eyes. Her dark skin made her features noticeable. Her lips were red, full and yet pursed in shape. She leaned back on the wall, her necktie loose and two buttons on her blouse open. ''Hm.'' Suzumi commented as she looked up. ''Where the hell are the other two?''  
Natsumi sighed and waved a hand as she looked up. ''Saa na yo. Kanna said she'd be late today and Chiyo must be in the cafeteria waiting.'' She looked up. ''Now, I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry.''  
Suzumi paused and looked up as Kanna suddenly came smiling as she waved and quickened her footsteps. A young woman of fair skin color, wavy dark brunette hair and eyes of emerald pools Her face expression Gentle, warm and kind as she approached them. ''Sumimasen deshita, Suzumi-chan, Natsumi-chan.'' She said softly as she bowed, clutching her books. ''Kasahara-sensei wanted me to stay over. Did I keep you waiting?''  
''Iya.'' Suzumi answered as she looked at her. ''But Chiyo is waiting for us downstairs. I think it's best if we head there.'' Kanna smiled and nodded. ''Eh. So, where do you guys plan to go?''  
''I just want something to eat.'' Natsumi said as she looked up. ''And drink. A whole our with that old hag and nothing but numbers can get to you, you know.''  
''Well, come on, then.'' Suzumi said as she lead the way. The three of them were quiet as they walked down the hall.  
  
''I thought reincarnating you as a woman would help you, Konzen.'' Kanzeon Bosatsu said as she glanced down her lotus pond. She sighed and shook her head.  
Jiroushin walked in with a few documents in hand. ''Kanzeon Bosatsu - they wanted you to - '' he paused as he noticed the goddess busy with her watching again. ''Kanzeon Bosatsu? Nan desu ka?''  
Kanzeon smirked as she leaned back at gestured to the pond. ''Mite you, Jiroushin.'' She said as she sighed. ''Some things jusr can't be helped can they?''  
''What do you mean?'' Jiroushin asked as he stepped beside Kanzeon. Kanzeon looked down at the pond and nodded. ''Unchanging things are boring - but this is a little too much isn't it?'' Jiroushin's eyes slightly widened as he recognized who the young woman was.  
''Is that? -'' The goddess of Mercy looked up and leaned back. ''I think we're up for an interesting show.'' She said. ''Bonds get stronger every time.''  
  
Chiyo looked up from her last meatbun and waved frantically at her friends as they came. ''There you are! Where have you guys been! I've been waiting for so long, I'm so hungry!''  
Natsumi sighed and smirked. ''You're already eating.'' ''Yes, but this is Chiyo we're talking about here.'' Kanna said as she smiled and sighed. ''Her appetite's not like ours, as you remember.''  
''That's because she's a stupid monkey.'' Suzumi said as she put a hand on her hip.  
''Don't call me that!'' Chiyo said as she pouted. Then she brightened up and laughed as she jumped up and hugged Suzumi. ''Can we go now! I want to eat Chinese food today!''  
A harisen came in contact with her head as she fell back.  
''Don't hug me, baka!'' Suzumi raised up her voice. ''Come on.'' Natsumi said as she sighed and smirked. ''You know Suzumi doesn't like being touched - in more ways than one. She's the intouchable virgin after all.''  
The harisen came upon her head as well. ''Shut-up!'' Suzumi cried impatiently as Natsumi waved a fist at her.  
'' Stop hitting us with that thing! Where the hell did you get that?!''  
''Shut-up and maybe you won't see it.''  
''Alright, hell bitch, is it a fight you want?'' Kanna sighed and shook her head, pulling Natsumi back down from rolling her sleeve up. ''Maa, Maa. '' she smiled and laughed sheepishly. ''Maybe we should settle this when we're nearer a hospital.''  
Suzumi turned away and started to walk off. ''If we're eating let's go.'' She said, ignoring Natsumi softly cursing at her from behind and Chiyo mumbling how hungry she was. Kanna walked up beside her and asked.  
''I can tell you're having a bad day.'' Suzumi didn't say anything for a moment, she then looked up and sighed. ''So, I'm always having a bad day, you know that, don't you?''  
''Yes, but you seem more annoyed today.'' Just as they walked to the door. They stopped to see the redhead varsity player who had slightly assaulted Suzumi earlier being lead to the infirmary with a bleeding temple and a broken nose. Kanna blinked in surprise, Natsumi laughed loudly and Chiyo blinked.  
''Isn't that Ichirou-san?'' Suzumi scowled again and kept walking. ''Hurry up. Let's not waste anymore time. I still have to head home, or my mom will nag on me again.''  
''I'm guessing you did that.'' Kanna said as she walked up beside Suzumi.  
''Yeah, so what if I did?''  
''What happened?'' The blonde scowled and shut her eyes for a moment. Remembering that New Year's party, the way Rikudo had pinned her down and how roughly he had run a hand up her skirt, laughing on her skin. Kanna noticed her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
''Suzumi?'' Suzumi's eyes snapped open and she moved away. ''Don't.'' she said calmly. ''Don't do that.'' She walked on faster, Kanna sighed as Natsumi walked up beside her, one eyebrow arched.  
''What's up with her?'' she asked.  
''I don't know.'' Just then as they were making their way out of the campus, another surprise came up. Kanna's boyfriend, Aoshima suddenly came by. Natsumi snorted as she stopped beside Chiyo who frowned slightly at him.  
''Aoshima-kun.'' Kanna greeted with a smile. ''I thought you wouldn't be out until later.''  
Aoshima flashed his most charming smile. ''Kanna-san. I was hoping to pick you up from class, but when I got there, they saud you had already left.''  
''Sumimasen. I thought you still had a meeting with the theater club.'' He glanced at Natsumi and Chiyo who were eyeing him differently. ''Ah, always a pleasure to see such fine ladies.'' He nodded to them. Natsumi smirked and laughed.  
''You might wanna say that with a little more backbone, pal.'' She commented. Aoshima tried to ignore the comment as he glanced back at Kanna. ''So, shall we?''  
Kanna sighed. ''I already made plans with my friends. I'm sorry -''  
''No. Don't worry about us.'' Natsumi said as she smirked. ''We're big girls now.''  
  
Suzumi glanced back at the other girls and scowled as he noticed the young man Kanna was with. Both of them bowing as they walked towards her direction.  
''I guess you're going ahead.'' Suzumi said as Kanna approached.  
''Hai. Sumimasen - But Natsumi and Chiyo said it was -''  
''Ii yo. Do what you want.'' Suzumi answered as she then noticed Aoshima smirking at her. ''What the hell are you looking at?''  
''I just couldn't help but notice how lovely you looked today, Suzumi- san.'' He said.  
''Take a goddamned picture.'' She snapped as she walked outside. ''It lasts longer.'' Natsumi and Chiyo followed along shortly. Kanna only sighed worriedly as she watched Suzumi walked off.  
  
Finally, Suzumi walked up to the front steps of the porch, opening the door - hearing her mother and her father's voice again, arguing over something.  
''Damn it, not again.'' She almost didn't want to go inside. But she shook her head and pulled the door open, entering and closing it behind her. She looked up and glanced at the clock, forty minutes after six. Way past her curfew - she couldn't believe she even had one. She slowly started to sneak towards the stairs, hoping her parents were too busy to notice she was home late.  
''Suzumi! Suzumi, is that you?'' she heard her mother. She scowled and sighed as she started to climb up. ''Yes, mom. It is me.'' she answered - before she could take another step her mother stepped out of the kitchen.  
''What time is it?''  
''It's six-forty.''  
''You're home late.'' Suzumi sighed and shook her head. ''Sorry mom, it won't happen again.'' She took another step when her mother started to blab.  
''You were out with a boyfriend of yours weren't you?! Or have you picked up smoking?! What's wrong with you?! How many times do we have to tell you to be home exactly at six?! What if something were to happen to you?! Do you want to worry me that much?! Mou!''  
Suzumi scowled and walked up the stairs, ignoring her mother calling her back. She opened the door to her room and stepped in, slamming it shut. She opened the lights and kicked her shoes off, walking to her bed, she lay down. Hugging the pillow as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could hear her father and her mother arguing and from the looks of things, Komyo was yet to be home. Looked like it was going to be a long day for her.  
Just then, then there was a tapping on her window. One of her eyes snapped open. She sighed and sat up, glancing at who it could be. She then saw a brunette young woman with emerald eyes, her wavy hair all down as she smiled gently at her. Suzumi frowned slightly. Kanna lived over the next house, which was good. There were times Kanna went to her house and sneaked in through the window and there were times she snuck to Kanna's house and entered her room through the window. Only Komyo and Natsumi knew about this of course, if Suzumi's parent's found out. She didn't even want to think of the nagging of a lifetime she'd get.  
She sighed and got up, opening the window. ''What brings you here? '' she asked sitting by the windowsill. Kanna smiled and entered, slipping through and sitting in front of her. ''I just thought I'd check on you. You really seemed upset this afternoon.''  
Suzumi sighed as she looked aside. ''I told you, it was nothing.'' Kanna sighed and looked at her. ''Did Ichirou-san try anything on you?''  
''It's not like it matters, okay? I'm not afraid to kick his ass again if I need to.''  
''Yes, I suppose not.'' She paused and looked at Suzumi who looked back.  
''Nanda?''  
''I can hear your parents arguing again.''  
''Ch. Hotoite yo. They always do this.'' They both looked up hearing soft thunder from the outside. Suzumi frowned - she knew it was going to rain. She hated the rain and kanna knew that - but she didn't know that Suzumi hated it because the incident with Rikudo happened when it was raining. Kanna hated the rain as well - her older sister died because of the rain, it being too strong that her car crashed into a tree on her way home. She died immediately, leaving Kanna alone.  
''Are you sure you'll be alright?'' she reached out a hand.  
Suzumi pulled away and nodded. ''Aa. I'll be fine - trust me, I can handle myself.''  
''Why do you do that?''  
''Do what?''  
''Why do you pull away when someone touches you?'' Kanna asked. ''I don't mean to meddle - but I could never understand it - I never mean any harm, Suzumi-chan.''  
''I know you don't.'' Suzumi answered coldly. ''I just - don't like people touching me, okay?'' ''H-Hai. Wakarimashita. Gomen nasai. I should have never asked - ''  
''It's alright. Let's just leave it at that.'' Suzumi got up and walked to her bed. ''Just go. I want to get some sleep. Go on. I think Natsumi might go looking for you.''  
''E-Eh. '' Kanna got up and bowed. ''I'll be seeing you around then. Oyasumi nasai.'' As Kanna stepped out of the window and pulled in closed again. Suzumi again embraced the pillow on her bed as she took a deep breath and scowled, hearing the rain drops on her window. She grabbed the leather bound notebook from her bag and took out her black sign pen, she started to write.  
  
What is this nagging feeling I get when I turn her away. I don't understand it. I know she doesn't mean any harm by what she says. She wants to know why I'm like this, why I don't like people touching me. I don't think I should tell her, it won't matter - if I tell her or not. What happened, happened. I can forget about it - I have and I've been doing a great job coping up with it.  
But sometimes, it can get annoying when I start to remember.  
  
Tsuzuku 


	2. Life Is Peaceful There

Romance Chapter Two: Life Is Peaceful There.  
  
Chou-Sha Residence: 7:00 p.m.  
  
I don't understand and I wish I did.  
  
She'd been like this ever since I could remember her. She never really told the four of us anything. Of course, we have to give her room. It's her right to keep from us what she wants. She isn't the type to take liking to nosy people.  
Maybe that's why she hangs out with us. She and I always have talked about certain things she admits she's never talked to anyone about. But there's something else. Something that she'd been hiding for a long time now - and I can tell, she's trying her best to cope up with it.  
Well, I guess if she wants to tell me, then she will.  
  
''Oi, Chou.''  
Kanna looked up to see Natsumi. ''Hai? Nan desu, Natsumi-chan?'' Natsumi sighed as she looked at her. ''Have you seen my hoop earrings.''  
She let out a soft laugh. ''You're going to have to be more specific than that - you have a lot of those.''  
''The ones with the rubies.''  
''Gomen nasai - I haven't.'' Natsumi seemed to notice the troubled look on Kanna's face. She sighed and looked at her.  
''Okay, what the hell is wrong?''  
''Eh?''  
''What the hell happened? Are you still worried about Suzumi?'' The brunette smiled gently and laughed softly. ''I guess I can't help myself.''  
''Taku. Suzumi's a big girl now, she can take care of herself. Besides, if she found out you were fussing over her, she'd probably say you're being stupid and to cut it out.'' Kanna laughed and nodded. ''Eh. You're probably right.'' She looked up. ''Demo.''  
''Ah.'' Natsumi sighed again and shook her head. ''Don't worry about it. Suzumi will be fine. She just needs some time off as always.''  
''I guess.'' she glanced back at her roomate. ''Are you going out?''  
''Aa. Don't wait up, okay?''  
''I never do.'' Natsumi smirked before walking off. Kanna looked back at the window, she sighed as she noticed that it had started to rain. She walked to the window and pulled it closed. Her moods were somehow starting to darken. She looked up, she never liked the rain. It brought  
She'd been through a whole lot. She'd gone through a long way. Her parents died when she was around nine years old. She and her sister had survived the fire that killed them. And since their mother's parents hated their father's parents and vice versa, both parties wanted nothing to do with them. So, basically no one would take them in. Konoe had to find work so she could raise them both. She did, she worked as a secretary somewhere. And they were doing just fine. It didn't earn them much but it was enough to get them the basic neccesities.  
She loved her older sister the most. They only had each other left and that was enough for the both of them. Konoe decided that they didn't need their granparents or their other relatives and they were happy enough where they were.  
Until that one night happened. Konoe was on her way home from work - it was one of those stormy days. Kanna had advised her earlier not to go out to work since it seemed pretty dangerous. But Konoe kept insisting that she would be fine. Besides, a day absent would mean a minus from her salery. That was the last thing they needed. So, she went of to work anyway.  
The storm was getting worse on her way home. The rain was pouring and her the wipers were broke. She made sure to be careful as she drove, but she didn't see that car making a sudden turn, the car had crashed into hers sending Konoe's car swerving to a tree and crashing into it pretty deep - she died instantly when it happened.  
She was an orphan now - and since Natsumi had known her then, she agreed to take her in. That's why she and Natsumi had been close friends for so long. Kanna had been thirteen when that happened  
Another story of hers was her boyfriend before Aoshima. He was a kind young man, a very soft-spoken yet determined young man at that. His name was Kenji and they had met a year y after Konoe's death. He be-friended her and talked to her frequently until it became an everyday bit.  
Next thing they knew, their relationship had developed into something else. They soon became lovers - and both of them were happy with that idea. He took care of her and made sure that no harm came to her. He loved her for who she was and accepted her for it. They were together for a whole year before a terrible accident met up with him.  
He was on his way home from Kanna and Natsumi's house when it was raining. Kanna insisted that he stay over for the night and Natsumi herself was saying for him to do the same. But he kept insisting he would be fine. When he was about to leave, he got on his motorbike and was driving off when he wasn't even far enough from Kanna's house when a speeding car due to a drunk driver came driving by. Kanna saw this and was terrified as she ran outside - but it was too late, the car had hit him and he was blown back - the force was enough to kill him.  
Natsumi rushed out of the house to find Kanna crying in the rain as she held the bleeding body of her lover in her arms. Ever since then, she could never stand the rain. It's loud. She thought to herself as she got on her bed and hugged a pillow. Looking outside as the rain got stronger. She shivered as she thought she heard the crashing sound of the motorbike and Kenji crying out as he got blown back. She clenched her fists but kept calm.  
She was lucky enough to have certain people in her life that makes even her worst her best of days. Natsumi was one. She helped out by taking her in and be-friending her. They complimented each other a lot, everyone said. And she couldn't help but agree to it. They were like fire and water. Natsumi was a little impulsive and she was always the calmer one. Kanna loved her laid-back behavior most, sure, there were times that she could be a handful, but she wouldn't have her any other way. Natsumi was Natsumi and she appreciated that.  
Chiyo was a sweet young girl. Thoughtful, playful, cheerful and energetic. No one can really win over her. It was cute how that girl never really knew how to lie. You could count on her to help out when needed. She was always so friendly to everyone. Besides, nothing was complicated for her. She felt what she wanted to feel. Natsumi would joke around that she didn't have the brains to pretend. Maybe she was right.  
Then, there was Suzumi. She never understood what to think of her, actually. They would talk a whole lot. Kanna would tell her a lot of things that she never told anyone. And Suzumi would always listen. She was always patient with Suzumi's moods, since she knew that's what she needed. And she would understand everything that she would say. Almost as if they were weirdly enough, on the same page.  
Maybe they had a profound connection that she didn't know about. But there was something else - besides the fact that they understood each other well - it was almost as if they shared something that she didn't exactly know what.  
She walked to her window and looked out. The lights to Suzumi's room were open. She then saw her getting up and walking to her closet. Pulling out a silken lavander robe, she started to undress herself. Tossing her blouse and her skirt to the hamper by her door, Leaving nothing on but her underwear as she put on the robe. Kanna seemed to notice the slender features on her. The way her waist and her hips were curved gracefully. She was starting to see why they wanted her so much.  
She immediately blushed and turned away, laughing softly to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. ''What am I doing?'' she asked herself softly. Shaking her head she sighed. ''I don't understand that either.''  
She felt sometimes that she was attracted to Suzumi. Sometimes it would be physical and sometimes emotional. She loved the strength that Suzumi had within her. And this usually attracted her - there were times she almost said it out loud, but she knew this couldn't be possible without something getting thrown at her. She didn't think Suzumi would react well to something like that.  
But she found her more beautiful than anyone she'd ever met. She suddenly looked up as she heard someone calling.  
''Oi, Kanna.'' She turned around to see Suzumi looking out the open window, she nodded.  
''Is Natsumi there?'' Kanna shook her head as she smiled, the blonde took a deep breath and gestured for her to come. ''Get over here will you?'' she asked as she then turned away.  
Kanna sighed as she opened her window and stepped out through it, hurrying her footsteps - she stepped into Suzumi's room the window.  
''I thought you wanted to get some sleep?'' she asked. ''I couldn't sleep.'' Suzumi answered tying the belt of her robe properly. She looked at Kanna and sighed as she sat down across the room.  
''Is it the rain?'' Kanna tried her luck with a smile. She was expecting Suzumi to snap at her for the comment, but she didn't. Instead she looked out the window. ''Aa.'' She answered, she glanced back at Kanna. ''You, too?''  
Kanna nodded. ''Eh.'' She sighed and looked out the window herself. ''The raindrops are too loud - tapping on my window, I can't get any rest this way.''  
Suzumi didn't say anything for a moment. Kanna then looked at her.  
''Suzumi-chan.''  
''Nanda?'' Kanna paused and took a deep breath. ''Have you ever felt - attracted to someone?''  
Suzumi arched an eyebrow and looked at her. ''What?''  
''I know, it's a strange question.'' she paused and looked up. ''But I just wanted to know - have you ever felt attracted to someone? Whether it be physically or maybe emotionally - ''  
''It's not a strange question.'' Suzumi answered, looking at her. ''Why would you ask?''  
''I - I don't know - I guess I was -'' Kanna sighed. ''I guess I was just curious.'' Suzumi paused and then looked up. She knew she would be lying if she said she never felt that -- the truth was, she hadn't in a long time - then she met Kanna. There was something different about her - she felt attraction but dared not say it.  
''No.'' she lied as she didn't look Kanna in the eye.  
''Sou desu ka.'' Kanna said, sounding a little disappointed. ''Ja, Atashi wa ---'' Suzumi looked at her, waiting for her to continue the sentence. ''Ah?''  
''N-Nande mou arimasen yo.'' Kanna said with a smile, she looked down and sighed. ''I just -''  
''Have you?''  
''Eh?'' She slightly flushed red at the question. ''Me?'' ''Aa.'' Kanna paused for a moment and then looked up. ''The truth is - '' she got up and walked to Suzumi. ''Suzumi-chan.'' Suzumi got up, looking at her blankly as she stepped closer. ''What?''  
''Suzumi-chan.'' The blonde then noticed that their faces were an inch away from touching. She was about to close her eyes and draw closer when there was a knock on the door.  
''Suzumi.'' Kanna jumped back and glanced at the door. Suzumi sighed, recognizing the voice. ''It's Komyo-nisama.'' She said glancing at Kanna.  
''Come in.'' The door opened and a young man with long brown hair and black eyes entered, smiling at them.  
''Ah, Kanna. I didn't know you were here.'' Kanna smiled politely and nodded. ''Komyo-san. Konbanwa.''  
Suzumi nodded at him. ''Kasaan, was looking for you.'' Komyo nodded as he smiled. ''I know, I already did see her.'' he glanced over at Kanna and then back at Suzumi. ''Is Kanna sleeping over?''  
Suzumi glanced at Kanna and was about to say something. When Kanna got up and sighed. ''Ja. I'll be on my way now -'' she bowed at them politely. Suzumi glanced at her for a moment and then sighed and turned away. ''Fine.'' She said blankly. ''I guess I'll see you tomorrow.''  
Kanna nodded and walked to the window, smiling and waving at Komyo before stepping out and pulling it shut again. Suzumi didn't say anything for a moment, then she glanced at Komyo who only smiled at her.  
''Onisama.'' she trailed off. She paused and then looked up. Komyo noticed that she seemed trouble. ''Is something wrong?'' Komyo asked as he sat beside her.  
''It's just that -'' she paused again. Nothing seemed to be coming out right. Suzumi sighed and shook her head. ''Nevermind.''  
  
Pizza place: 8:30 p.m.  
  
Goddamn it those two.  
  
Why can't they just let it go and get things over with?  
  
Why do they continue making it hard on themselves. It's not like I'm three years old and I havem't noticed how they'd look at each other - If I'm not mistaken dearest Genjo Suzumi might have something for Chou Kanna.  
Not like it's any of my business anyway. All I'm saying, they're BOTH wearing ME out. But I guess if it's gonna happen - then it's gonna happen -  
  
''What are you writing?'' Chiyo asked as she looked up from her pizza.  
  
Natsumi patted Chiyo firmly on the head. ''None of your business, saru.'' ''Saru te yu na!''  
  
Natsumi sighed and looked up, scouting the grounds for some cute guy to walk around any moment now. Unfortunately, tonight seemed like a slow night for her. She sighed and took a bite out of her pizza, she turned back to her beer. Her red eyes widened as Chiyo ate the last piece.  
''HEY!'' Natsumi exclaimed as she frowned at the monkey.  
''You had the first three slices!'' Chiyo said as she finished it up.  
''I'm gonna kick your monkey ass, monkey!'' She suddenly paused as the door opened. She looked up to see a young woman who looked as if she were a year older than her. Wavy red-orange hair and deep jet black eyes. Tall, voluptuous and full built with her tanned skin. She sat on the counter and gestured to the waiter to bring her a beer. She smirked slightly, but it seemed as if she were bored.  
She hadn't even realized that Chiyo was eating the pizza on her plate. The woman looked over to her and smirked.  
Now she was sure that she herself was bi-sexual. And she knew that she would go for that woman - She just wasn't sure about her. Natsumi smirked, leaving the younger girl to finish every evidence of pizza on the table.  
She approached the woman and looked at her. ''Oi.''  
The young woman looked up, smirking as well. ''Hey.'' Natsumi smirked and sat down beside her. ''Waiting for someone?''  
''Aa. A few friends of mine actually.'' She answered, nodding as the beer was placed before her. ''Honestly, I hate this place.''  
''I do too. But all the pizza places around here serve crap.'' She let out a laugh, Natsumi couldn't help but smile.  
Chiyo was blinking as she watched the two women talking. She sighed and took out a yellow notebook of hers with drawings of the sun. She opened it and took out her blue pen, she started to write.  
  
I really don't get the three of them. They're a little weird if you ask me.  
  
Suzumi's really been acting weird - and she acts weird all the time around kanna-chan. I don't know, it's almost as if they're hiding things from each other. And I really don't think it's fair that they hide secrets. I don't hide secrets. Why do they?  
Then there's Natsumi. She goes with guys and girls at the same time. I actually saw her kissing another girl once. And I got confused - when I asked Suzumi about it, she told me that it was none of my business and I shouldn't ask about it anymore.  
I just wish someone would tell me what was REALLY going on.  
  
Natsumi looked up as the young woman sighed and finished her beer in a sitting, she slung her bag over her shoulder and got up.  
''Well, I should be going. Glad to have met someone with a mutual hate for this place.'' She said.  
''Hey, you have a name or something?'' Natsumi asked. The young woman smirked before she turned away and walked off. ''It's Airana.'' She answered as she pushed the door open and stepped out.  
Natsumi smirked as Chiyo walked towards her.  
''What was that?'' Chiyo asked. Natsumi waved a hand nonchalantly and sighed as she put the money on the cashier's hand and walked towards the door. ''A new friend of mine, Chiyo. A new friend.''  
  
Kanzeon Bosatsu laughed as she leaned back, Jiroushin seemed slightly confused.  
  
''Looks like things are getting somewhere.''  
  
Tsuzuku 


End file.
